North High
by orphanblack
Summary: Cat Valentine is the most popular girl at North High. She's a cheerleader, and anyone would kill to be her friend. Jade is the dark, mysterious, rebel who marches to the beat of her own drum. Nobody expects it when this unlikely pair grows closer and closer.
1. Collide (Prologue)

**I dunno, I just really wanted to write Popular Cat x Rebel Jade. Also, the world needs a lot more Cade fics nowadays.**

**I'm not sure how long this will get, but I guess we'll see. Please review if you'd like, feedback is very appreciated and motivating.**

* * *

><p>"Does the new cheerleading skirt make my ass look good?" Trina asked, turning around a full 180 degrees.<p>

"Your ass always looks good." Cat laughed, twisting her locker combination into the lock.

The brunette turned back around and smiled, beginning to enter her locker combo as well. "Hm. That's true."

That was Cat Valentine and Trina Vega for you. The two most popular girls in school, who also happened to be each other's best friend in the whole world. And that was true, most of the time. They were inseparable like conjoined twins. They had the same taste in clothes - and just about everything else, they both loved cheerleading, and they could never fight for longer than five hours because they would start to miss each other too much. Hell, if you were to take a look into their minds they'd probably have the same thoughts (although Cat's would be, without a doubt, a whole lot dimmer).

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Trina asked while glossing her lips.

"I heard Ryder's throwing a party. It's supposed to be the party of the year."

"Please, that's what he said about his last five parties."

"They were fun!" Cat protested.

"They weren't memorable whatsoever." Trina rolled her eyes, screwing the black cap back onto her fruity lip gloss.

"Whatever. Hey, I heard that ther-"

The two were quickly interrupted by yells that echoed off of the school hallway's walls. Cat and Trina whipped their heads around to catch a peak of the action.

"You can't censor things like this, Principal Eikner! It's not right!" The girl screamed. A silver piercing complimented her left eyebrow, and blue highlights stood out amongst the rest of her black hair. She wore a black dress with black shoes and a black bag, and for some reason this led Cat to believe she really loved black.

"You know what else isn't right? That dark, twisted story you wrote for the school paper. I'm sorry Ms. West, I will not change my mind about this."

"You were the one who told me I had to participate more. I wrote a story for the school paper, like _you_ suggested, and now you do this?" She hollered, holding up the school paper.

"Who is that?" Cat whispered to Trina.

"Her name's Jade West. She's one of those weird, rebellious, stoners who hangs out underneath the bleachers. My sister hangs around her a lot."

"Tori's friends with her?" The red head cocked up a brow, tilting her gaze towards Trina.

"I guess so." Trina shrugged. "She comes over to my house sometimes."

"Really? What's she like?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

Cat stuffed some books into her locker and slammed it shut. "I don't. Just wondering, that's all." The two girls diverted their attention back towards the big scene occurring before them.

"Ugh, unbelievable." Jade groaned. "This is bullshit!"

"Watch your tone!" Principal Eikner yelled. "Detention, Thursday. No exceptions." At that, he walked away while an incredibly angry Jade also found herself storming out of the building.

"Yikes." Trina's eyes momentarily widened. "Hey, I'll text you later though. Sound good?"

"Mhm." Cat smiled and walked off.

**…**

Cat's eyes were glued to her iPhone as she walked out to her car, which was parked all the way on the other side of the enormous school. Cat didn't mind the walk, although it might be smart to begin parking closer to her final class. Then again, Cat wasn't filled with bright ideas.

**"i think i just found out what we're doing tonight! wear your best outfit, pretty bitch"** A text from Trina read, which caused Cat to smile.

**"yay! kk"** Cat replied. Before she even realized, her body had just collided with someone else's; a someone else who just so happened to be Jade West. Cat stared blankly as Jade's books tumbled to the ground, as if she had spaced out or something.

"God, watch where you're going!" Jade crouched over to pick up her books. Cat joined her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, whatever." She sighed as she picked up the last book that fell.

"Here." Cat handed over one that she picked up as well. "Uh, Jade East, right?"

Jade laughed, and Cat could tell it wasn't because she was amused. "Wrong direction. It's Jade West."

Cat slapped her face with the palm of her hand. Leave it to herself to mess someone's name up so embarrassingly. "Right. I'm Cat."

"I know who you are."

"Really?"

"It's not like you're the most popular, liked, and talked about person at this school or anything."

"Oh." Cat smiled. "Well, I saw your fight with the principal and I just wanted to let you know that I'm on your side."

"Good to know?" Jade responded confusedly. Cat honestly had no idea what she was doing trying to create small talk with Jade for. Maybe it was the fact she found Jade interesting and wanted to know her better, but she knew a girl like Jade would find that utterly lame. What was she even supposed to say? 'Hey Jade! I think you look pretty cool and I really want to hang out with you even though I don't know you at all.' Yeah... no.

"I better get going now."

"Yeah! Of course, yeah, go. I'm sorry again."

"It's fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just having a pretty bad day, as usual."

"It's okay. I guess I'll see you around." And she most certainly would.


	2. Detention

Bad days; they're inevitable. Everybody experiences them, but simply equating Cat's morning with a "bad day" was an absurd understatement.

To start off this glorious day of Cat's, her car battery died in the middle of the highway on her way to school, which caused a bunch of angry citizens to honk at her and _oh_ ― God knows Cat Valentine doesn't do well under pressure. Because of this, the redhead began to have a severe breakdown in the middle of the road (and in the pouring rain) until a tow truck finally arrived and gave her a ride to school. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Cat stumbled into Mr. Wilk's ― the cruelest teacher at North High ― classroom late, and everyone's neck twisted around to face the door. _Great, all eyes are on me when I look like shit._ Cat thought to herself.

"Ah, Miss Valentine. It's a pleasure you finally decided to join us," he said with the phoniest smile glued to his face.

Cat remained silent as she walked to her desk, clenching her binder tight against her chest.

"Is there any reason you were late and decided to interrupt this valuable learning time?"

"Actually," she started.

"Sh. No excuses. Detention after school."

The redhead sunk into her seat and anxiously chewed on her pen lid.

**...**

"God, you look like crap," Trina said.

"Wow, thank you, _best friend_."

"I'm telling you _because_ I'm your best friend. Seriously though, what's up with the whole wet shirt-frizzy hair-smudged mascara look? Oh my god," she gasped. "Is this a new trend?"

"If it is a new trend, I sure don't know about it. My car broke down in the middle of the highway in the pouring rain. You put the pieces together."

"Ah," the brunette sighed in revelation. "Yikes. Well I'm sorry your morning was so tragically terrible, but I have good news!"

"Thank god, I need good news right now. Spill!"

"Victoria Secret is having a sale on _everything_ this afternoon. We're so going."

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me," Cat groaned, repeatedly banging her head into her textbooks.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop smashing your head against an Algebra book, math already brings us enough pain. What's wrong?"

"I have detention after school."

"You got detention?" Trina's eyes widened. "What for?"

"Being late to Wilk."

"Oh, that's rough. Well I'll buy you a couple of cute things, alright?"

Cat pouted faded with a long sigh. "You promise?"

"I promise. Remember to have lots of fun in detention."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," she smirked, strutting on to her next class.

…

Contrary to popular belief, Cat had never gotten detention before. She had no idea why so many people were under the impression that she had, she was never mean to anybody... or at least she tried not to be. Of course there was that one time when she punched some Northridge girl in the face, but to be perfectly fair, the other girl provoked Cat by making out with her at-the-time boyfriend.

The girl walked directly to the desk at the front of the room and shot ― whoever it was that ran detention ― a coy smile. "Cat Valentine."

The lady in charge didn't even take a second to glance up at Cat. Instead, she eyed the list in front of her up and down in search of Cat's name.

"Yes, Caterina Valentine," she finally looked up. "A new face. First time?"

"First time for what?"

"I meant, is this your first time in detention?"

"Oh," she laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, welcome to detention. I'm Mrs. Scott and I'll be supervising this afternoon. Choose a desk to take a seat in, and just… sit." The lady grinned, revealing a piece of spinach caught in her teeth. Cat thought about letting her know, but decided against it.

Cat took a seat at a random desk and sat in silence. The room was exactly like any other classroom, but for some reason it had a weird feel to it. It seemed more ― upsetting. Almost how detention looked like in the movies. Oh well, maybe it was just Cat who felt that way.

Only five minutes had gone by, and Cat was already bored out of her mind. All she could think about was that Victoria's Secret sale and how much fun Trina was having buying every bra in her size. It wasn't until someone barged into the room when Cat abruptly snapped out of her trance.

Jade.

"Miss West. Good afternoon," Mrs. Scott tried her best to cheerfully greet the goth-looking girl, but it was beyond obvious they were not on good terms.

"It's not that good considering I'm in detention now, is it?" She plopped down in the desk right next to Cat without noticing. The supervisor faked a smile and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Cat?" Jade asked, diverting her attention towards the other girl. She sounded surprised.

Cat turned her head to face Jade. "That's me!"

A light smirk began to form across her lips. "I was starting to think that I'd never see you again."

"You were thinking about me?" Cat beamed.

The raven haired girl's facial expression shifted awkwardly. "It's just an expression."

"Oh."

"Uh, so, what did you do to earn yourself a seat in here? I wouldn't have pegged you as someone to get detention." _Finally_, someone who didn't think Cat looked like the detention type.

"It's kind of a long story," she bit her lip.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have all the time in the world."

"You make a good point. Okay, so this morning I got ready for school and I looked totally hot, right?"

"I bet," Jade interrupted. Cat couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, but a rosy color flourished across her cheeks nonetheless.

"Anyway, I started driving to school ― in the pouring rain, I should add, ― and my car died in the middle of the highway! So then like, a whole bunch of cars were being _very _rude and started honking at me, and this made me nervous so I started crying. A few minutes after that, a tow truck finally arrived and gave me a ride to school. That was when I arrived late to Mr. Wilk's class and he harshly gave me a detention. He didn't even let me explain myself!" She spoke so fast, Jade wondered if she even gave herself a second to breathe.

"Oh, that's… rough."

"That's exactly what my friend Trina said."

"Sorry about it."

"Thanks," she half-smiled. "How was your morning?"

"Fine."

"That's nice."

An uncomfortable silence emerged for about a good ten minutes, until Jade finally spoke up.

"I can't wait to get out of this hell."

"Hell?"

"Detention," she clarified.

"I can."

Jade's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"I don't have a car right now and I have to walk home, which is a mile away. I think I'm okay with waiting."

The two girls didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the time. Of course Cat wanted to many times, but she couldn't think of the words to say (which was unusual, because even when Cat didn't know what to say she still couldn't keep her mouth shut).

"Detention's over. You're all excused." Mrs. Scott said, sounding relieved.

Cat and Jade jumped up from their seats and gathered their belongings before exiting the room. "Hey, do you want a ride home? It's pouring outside and it's no big deal." Jade wasn't usually this generous ― correction ― she was _never_ this generous. Why was she being so nice to Cat? She didn't even know the answer to that.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Cat simpered.

**…**

The entirety of the ride remained dead silent, but Cat still enjoyed it. She liked hanging around Jade, even though their conversations only lasted a hot second and they've only really spoken twice. Jade never once imagined enjoying spending time with a popular, girly, cheerleader, but she couldn't help but finding the smaller girl enjoyable as well.

Maybe this was the beginning of a great friendship ― or something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter was still a little slow but the story is surely going to pick up the pace soon. Also, Cat and Jade will be seeing a lot more of each other.<strong>

**Well, that's all for now! Review, maybe?**


	3. Chicken Babies

"Robert, is there a reason why you're talking in the middle of my class?"

He opened his mouth to deliver a witty comeback, but decided against it and shook his head. "It's _Robbie_," he mumbled under his breath, barely audible enough for his own ears to hear.

"Very well," Mr. Fisher allowed his lips to curl into a wicked smile. "I have some big news for you all, some that a few of you may find exciting."

"Oooh! What is it?" Cat beamed, eagerly clapping her hands like a seal.

"A project."

A series of groans and _ughs_ spread across the room like wildfire, each student sounding more annoyed than the other.

"I thought you said this news would be exciting," Trina rolled her eyes, popping her bubblegum inside her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah," he stuck a finger up. "I did not say it would be exciting, I said that a few of you may find it exciting. Big difference, Miss Vega."

"What's the project?" A voice from the back of the room cooed, followed by another student's, "yeah!"

"Each one of you—along with a partner—will be taking care of and looking after eggs."

"_Eggs_?" Cat's eyebrow quirked up. "Like a baby thing?"

"No, not a baby thing," Mr. Fisher clarified. "Since this is biology, and we _are_ learning about life and living things, I thought it might be a fun project to look after a few eggs and watch them hatch into chicks," he smiled, although he seemed to be the only person to find this amusing.

"You want us to look after… chicken eggs," Trina questioned slowly, as if this whole thing had been a joke. "Chicken eggs?" She repeated herself in a, _seriously?_ tone.

"Yes. And I expect all of you to carefully look after them, because none can break, and you will _not _be able to replace them. This project will persist for three weeks."

Cue another series of groans.

"You want us to look after chicken eggs for three weeks?" Cat giggled. What was even funny?

"Essentially. It will seem easy at first, but about a week and a half in these eggs will hatch, and you will be looking after the baby chicks for the remaining amount of time. You all will keep a journal of observations and changes, et cetera. Is everyone clear?"

Simultaneously, the whole class grumbled, "yeah," "yes," "mhm."

"Great," Mr. Fisher grinned. "Now, go pick your partners!"

Cat scanned the room, biting on her bottom lip nervously, until her vision had been blocked by a figure standing in front of her.

"Hey Cat," the boy beamed.

"Oh, Robbie, hey," she smiled wide. Cat and Robbie have been friends since childhood. They grew up in the same neighborhood, and their parents were friends, so of course, they were too. Cat never thought much about Robbie. To her, he was just some nerdy boy her parents wanted her to be friends with, so she was. They were even each other's first kiss, _only _because they both wanted to know how it felt like. Over the years they grew apart, but it wasn't like they were that close in the first place.

"Wanna be my partner?"

Cat frowned. "I totally would, but I think I'm gonna work with another friend. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he coughed. "No, don't be! I'll just work with Sinjin or something."

"Sinjin?" Cat's eyebrows arched upwards. "You sure?"

He waved his hands in the air dismissively. "Definitely. See you around," he walked off.

She stood up from her desk, readjusted her purse strap on her shoulder, and began to make her way over to Trina. It wasn't until she saw Trina giggling—presumably flirting—with some cute guy when she came to a halt. Cat turned around on her heels, facing the back of the room, shocked to find Jade slouching over her desk—alone. _Has she always been in this class?_ She thought, confused.

As the redhead began to walk towards the back of the room, she was abruptly stopped by Ryder Daniels, who stood directly in front of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Cat muttered.

"It's not like I bumped into you," he laughed. "Let's be partners."

"That didn't sound very much like a question."

"It wasn't. I think we should be partners," he practically demanded.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed, surprised at how much of a jerk he was acting like. "Uh, no thank you. Sorry!"

He took a deep breath, "whatever." At that, he stomped away.

_That was weird_, Cat thought, immediately shaking it off and walking towards Jade's desk, plastering a smile to her face.

"Have you always been in this class?" the redhead asked, slouching over Jade's desk, relying on the weight of her elbows to hold her up.

"Um, yes," Jade answered bitterly.

"O-oh," she stammered, quickly backing away from the other girl's desk.

A wicked grin stretched across Jade's face, "I'm just fucking with ya. I transferred into this class yesterday."

"Oh," Cat sighed, relaxing her shoulders in relief. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?"

The goth-looking girl's expression transformed into more of an amused look. "Really?" she asked, although it sounded like more of a declaration than a question.

"Yeah... what?"

"Nothing, nothing," she shrugged, puckering out her bottom lip. "It's just that you totally rejected a hot guy who was down and ready to make adorable chicken babies with you, and asked me instead. Are you trying to tell me something, Valentine? You want to make babies with me?"

Why did she have to be so damn sarcastic? A vibrant red color surged across Cat's cheeks, nearly matching her hair. "I, I don't... It's not a baby proj—"

"Relax," Jade said slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old. "I'm joking again. But sure, I'll make chicken babies with you."

Cat considered a comeback to that comment, but decided to shut her mouth and smile. Jade was one of the only people who could leave Cat absolutely speechless, which was a _difficult_ thing to do. Luckily for Jade, she hated talking most of the time.

"So, you wanna come over to my house after school?"

"After school? We have three weeks to do this, wanna just meet in a few days?"

"But then one of us will have to look over the eggs alone!" Cat's eyebrows shot up.

"I know. Thank you," she smirked.

"Wait, I don't want to look after the eggs alone!"

The other girl groaned and leaned back in her chair. "_Fine_, I'll come over. Text me your address later."

"Kay kay," Cat grinned, skipping back to her seat.

"You should have all found a part―" the bell interrupted Mr. Fisher. "Oh, well I guess we're out of time. Come back here after school and get your eggs. Remember class, the sooner you start, the better."

Cat whipped her head around to shoot an _I told you so _smile at Jade, only to find an empty seat. Turning her head back around, she gathered her things and exited the room. _Asking Jade to be my partner was probably a huge mistake._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now most chapters from here on out will be pretty Cade centered. Woo! I have a lot planned, so I'm excited to get on with this story from here.<strong>

**Also, sorry for taking so long to update! I hope you all had a lovely holiday season. :)**


End file.
